Saiyan Princess
by Kurapika-girl04
Summary: It has been a long time since Vegeta saw her sister.After his planet was destroyed he starts to forget everything and everyone he loved. In the present time,his sister comes to earth.I'm not good at this.Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

30 years ago...

The Saiyan prince and her little sister were walking in the garden. "Brother dear," the girl said. The Saiyan prince looked at her. "Do really have to go? I mean can't father give the job to someone else?" tears start to flow from her eyes. The Saiyan prince hugged her and replied, "Don't be sad. I'll come back as soon as possible." "Do you promise?" "I promise."

Present time...

A Saiya-jin space pod was approaching earth. "At last, will see each other again big brother." she said excitedly. When she reached the earth's atmosphere, her ship began to shake. "Not again. This is the third time this happened." She said with frustration. Her ship crashed beside a hill. She went out to see the problem of the ship. "I'd better look for some parts to replace the damage ones." She said as she counts her money. She flew off.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Chi-chi and Videl were preparing the food. Goku and Vegeta were fighting over stupid stuffs while Goten and Trunks are playing. "Here's the deal Kakarrot. If heads, I get both of the turkey legs but if tails, you get both of the turkey legs." Vegeta said as he gets the coin from his pocket. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta sense a strong Ki. "Kakarrot, did you sensed that?" Vegeta said. Goku nodded. A girl came down from the sky. "Excuse me, do you know where to buy parts for a ship." The girl said. She had a long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing blue pants, black leather boots, sleeveless and a Saiyan armor with sign of a Saiya-jin royalty.

The Z fighters stared at her in a freaked-out way. She glanced at them and suddenly she saw her brother. "Vegeta!" she ran towards him and hugs him tightly. "I've missed you so much, big brother." "Kihara! But you're... you're..." Vegeta was surprised. "What, do you think I'll die that easy? I may be a girl but I'm as hard as steel.""It's great finally see you. It has been 30 years since you left." Vegeta turned around. "Guys, I want you to meet my sister, Kihara." Vegeta said. "What your s-sister!?" Vegeta nodded. "This is my wife, Bulma, my son, Trunks, Kakarrot, Chi-chi, and his brats, Gohan and Goten." "Pleasure to meet you." "How about you join us for lunch?" "I would love too." They went towards the table.

After eating they did some more training. The sun was about to set. "We better go." Bulma said. She looked towards Kihara. "How about stay with us?" "Sure, if you don't mind." Goku carried Chi-chi and he, Gohan and Goten left. Vegeta carried Bulma and he, Kihara and Trunks left.

It was late when they arrived. Bulma put Trunks to sleep. Bulma, Kihara and Vegeta sat down the living room. "So how did you survived?" Bulma asked. "I got in the last space pod. I escaped before the planet was destroyed. I search the whole universe just to see you Vegeta." Kihara said. "How did you know where I was?" Vegeta said. "One day I crashed on a strange planet. There lived the Supreme Kai and an annoying old man. The Supreme Kai let me stay there until my ship is fixed. He trained me there. Then he told me about you guys." After few hours they started to get sleepy. Bulma showed Kihara to her room. Then she went to her and Vegeta's room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bulma took Kihara to the mall. They almost sold out every store the go. "Gee, thanks Bulma. I should say people here have good taste in clothes." Kihara said happily. "No problem. You're my sister-in-law now so we should help each other."

After shopping, they went to the food court. Bulma spotted Yamcha eating. "Kihara let's go over there." Bulma dragged her over to Yamcha's table. "Hey Yamcha." Bulma said. "Hi Bulma, who's your friend?" Yamcha said. "This is Kihara. She's Vegeta's sister." "Pleasure you meet a beautiful girl like you." Yamcha said as he kisses her hand. Kihara blushed and said, "Um, thank you! It's also a pleasure to meet you." They talk for a while. Yamcha kept looking at her. "She's too pretty to be Vegeta's sister." Yamcha thought. After a while Bulma noticed the time. "Oh no! I have to go. Vegeta will get angry. Bye Yamcha." She grabbed Kihara's hand and they left.

Bulma and Kihara were in the car going back to the Capsule Corporation compound. "Your friend there seems nice." Kihara said. "I think he likes you. And when I mean 'like' I mean falling head over heels." Bulma said. "It's true. He seems pretty cute, isn't he?" Kihara said. "Did you just say he's CUTE!?" Bulma said. "No, I mean... He okay, I guess and um... when I said 'cute' I meant um... what I want say is... Oh, I give up. You got me. I like him but only a little bit." Kihara said. "Wait 'til Vegeta hears about this." "No! Please don't tell him." "Why not?" "He's too protective. My first boyfriend was sentence to prison for 10 years just because my brother is overreacting. And besides, I already have a fiancé." "Who?" "Yeah, like I'll tell you."

They've reached the compound. "We're home." Kihara went upstairs to change her clothes. "What took you so long!? I was dying of hunger here." Vegeta said angrily. "Better late than never" Bulma said. She finished cooking lunch. She called Kihara and Trunks.

After eating Bulma and Kihara went Master Roshi's house. When they arrived, Master Roshi, Oolong and Piccolo were there. "Hi guys, this is Kihara. She is Vegeta's sister." Bulma said. "A very lovely young lady," Master Roshi said as he looks at her. "Touch her and you'll not get my fist old man but also Vegeta's." Bulma threatened him. Kihara walked towards the green man. "Hi!" Kihara said. Piccolo looked at her. Being ignored by Piccolo, she started mimicking him. Piccolo noticed it and starts to get angry. "Would you quit doing that!?!" Piccolo demanded. Again she mimicked Piccolo. She started to laugh. Piccolo is starting to loose his patience. "That's it! Vegeta's sister or not, I'm gonna kill you!" Piccolo shoot energy balls at her. She blocked the attacked. "Oh goodie, someone wants to play with me." She said. Kihara charges towards Piccolo. Piccolo flew off the air. "Bye, Piccolo-san." Everybody stared at her in a freaked out way. Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu were heading towards the small island. ."Hi guys." Tien said as he lands on the island, "who's your new friend?" "She's Kihara. She's Vegeta's sister." Bulma said. "Kihara, can I ask you something?" Yamcha asked. "What is it?" "Well if you not doing anything Friday night, maybe we could out?" "I can't, I..."Bulma interrupted her, "She would love to Yamcha." Kihara elbowed Bulma trying take back what she said. "Well see ya, Friday night. Bye."

Friday night came. "Are you sure about this Bulma?" Kihara said nervously. "Don't worry, I got it all covered. I told Vegeta you're at Goku's house." Bulma tried to calm her nervousness. Bulma finished fixing her. "You look great except for your tail." Bulma said. "Don't worry about it. I got it all covered." She hid it behind her long skirt. The doorbell rang. "Let's go." Yamcha said. When she looked at Kihara he accidentally fell. "Hehe, I guess I have immediately fallen for you." Yamcha said as he stands up. Kihara giggled. He escorted her to his car.

Yamcha took her to a French restaurant. "A candlelight dinner, I'm impressed." Kihara said. "Well, I wasn't expecting a great complement. I was hoping you've experienced these a thousand times." Yamcha said as he puts a hand at the back of his head. After eating they went to a beach. They sat down and watched the stars. Yamcha leaned over to kiss her. "Yamcha, what are you doing!?" Kihara demanded. "It's just a kiss." She stood up. "Let's go home." Kihara said as walked towards the car. They arrived at the Capsule Corp. "See you soon." Yamcha said. He left. Bulma opened the door. "How did it go?" "He's really nice but not the person I want to put up with."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen waiting for her. "Where have you been last night?" Vegeta demanded. "I, uh, went to Goku's place." Kihara said. "LIAR! I went at Kakarrot's house, you weren't there." Vegeta exclaimed. He grabbed her shirt. "Where have you been?" Vegeta repeated his question. "Alright, I admit. I went on a date last night with Yamcha, but nothing happened to us, I swear." Kihara said. Vegeta threw her to the wall. "Why did you disobey me? Haven't I given you all the privilege?" Vegeta said angrily. "She stood up and said, "Why are you doing this to me? I never stop you when you're going out with other women. Do you still remember Erika? How about Charlotte or Serenity? You're such a flirt!" Vegeta slapped her face. She punched him back. She went upstairs and packed her stuffs and flew off.

Kihara sat on the hill where her ship crashed. She then started to cry. Suddenly a man appeared. "Don't cry Kihara. I'm here." She hugged him. "I want to go with you." Kihara cried. "Are you sure? What about Vegeta?" "He doesn't care about me." In few second they both disappeared.

"For Kami's sake, Vegeta why did you sent her away!? She's your sister. Are you forgetting that she has no place to stay?" Bulma was ranting. "I didn't send her away. Besides it's her own decision. Why should I stop her?" Vegeta said. "Oh forget it. I could never get any help from you." Bulma starts dialing the phone. Yamcha picked up the phone. "Hi Yamcha, is Kihara there?" "No. I was hoping she would be there." "Okay then, thanks. Bye." Next she called Goku. "Sorry Bulma Kihara didn't come. Is there anything I could do?" Goku said. "How about you search the forest? Maybe she's there?" Bulma puts down the phone. "I'll be out." Bulma said to Vegeta. Goku and Bulma met at the park. "I've search the forest but she wasn't there." Goku said. "She's not in the city either." Bulma said. "How about we ask Piccolo? Maybe he saw her?" Goku said. "Good idea." They went up the temple. "No I didn't see her. Good-bye!" Piccolo said angrily as he was going back inside. "C'mon Piccolo, she was having a little fun before. She really didn't mean it. Don't take so it hard." Bulma said. "She's not here on earth. I don't know where. Maybe another planet." Piccolo said. After a while Goku had an idea. "Wait here Bulma. I'll be back." Goku used his instant transmission.

He appeared at the Kaioshin planet. He went towards the old man. "Elder Kai, can I use the--""Give it back Kihara." Kibitoshin said. Goku heard her name and looked towards their direction. "Don't worry Shin, baby pictures are not that embarrassing. Look you're cute here with the pacifier. "Kihara said as avoids him from getting the pictures. "Kihara!" Goku shouted. "Son Goku, what are you doing here?" Kihara said. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Anyway, everybody is looking for you." Goku about to drag her but she resisted, "I'm not going Goku. Tell Vegeta that I'm sorry and I'll be far away from him for few months. Tell him I'm not angry at him anymore." "Alright then." Goku use his instant transmission.

Back on earth...

"Kihara said she would like to be away from Vegeta for few months. And tell Vegeta that she's sorry about the things she said and she's not angry at him anymore." Goku stated. "Okay then. Thanks Goku." Bulma left. She hurriedly went inside the kitchen. Vegeta was reading the newspaper. "Good news Vegeta. Kihara is in the Kaioshin planet. She told us to inform you that she's sorry and she didn't mean what she said." Bulma said. "It's about time she said sorry. And why should I care if she comes back or not?" Vegeta gets back from reading the newspaper. "Your hopeless Vegeta." Bulma said. Bulma went back to the lab. Vegeta put down the newspaper and sneaked-out out the back door. He flew towards Goku's place. He knocked at the door hard. "Open up Kakarrot!" Vegeta shouted. Goku opened the door. "What is it Vegeta?" Goku said. "Take me to Kihara, now!" Vegeta demanded. "Alright, alright." Goku used his instant transmission.

They've reached Kaioshin planet. Vegeta saw Elder Kai reading comics. He flew towards him, "Okay old man, if don't want to get hut, tell me where is Kihara." Vegeta said a he points his hands ready to release an energy blast. "Don't you know how to respect an old man? How embarrassing," Elder Kai said. "Why you" Vegeta was about to shoot but Goku stopped him, "Calm down Vegeta. He's just an old man.". Goku turn towards Elder Kai . "Elder Kai, can we know which direction Kihara is?" Goku said. Elder Kai point towards east direction. Vegeta and Goku went there. They heard laughter behind the bushes. Vegeta caught her with Kibitoshin. "Kihara, what's the meaning of this!?" Vegeta was shocked. "Brother dear! W-w-what are you doing here?" Kihara choked. "Now I know why you wanted to be alone." Vegeta said. "It's not what you think. I---" "There's no need of any explanation. Good-bye." Kihara ran towards Vegeta and hugged him behind. "Please understand me Vegeta. I just want a little freedom. I'm already a grown up. Nothing will happen, I promise. Trust me, please." Vegeta turned around and said to her, "I trust you. Just be careful. I'll see you after few months." Vegeta went towards Goku, "Let's go Kakarrot." In few seconds Goku and Vegeta disappeared.


End file.
